Redencion: quid pro quo
by promethea
Summary: Lucius Malfoy espera la ejecucion de su pena de muerte. Pero aun le da tiempo de confesar. Y quizas...de un ultimo plan...Lucius/Hermione/Draco ONESHOT


_**EDITADO Y CORREGIDO por NoireDesire.**_

_**Una pequeña paranoia que escribí en un recreo, entre la clase de microbiología y la de legislación. Ya veis, cosas en las que piensa una un día de clases en la que estaba muy aburrida. Eso sí, esto es un oneshot. No lo voy a continuar. De hecho, dudo que pudiera continuar esta historia a no ser que volviera a estar tan aburrida como para sucumbir a una paranoia semejante...aunque quien sabe...quizás cuando demos la legislación española si haga una continuación...**_

REDENCIÓN: Quid Pro Quo.

Hermione corría por los pasillos del Ministerio presa de la curiosidad, la prisa, y un acuciante sentimiento de causar una buena impresión. A sus 20 años, era la experta en leyes mágicas más joven y con más talento. Pero aun así, estaba sorprendida de que la hubieran reclamado para un caso...algo así debía ser importante, y que la hubieran elegido la llenaba de excitación y ansiedad.

Cuando llegó ante el despacho de su supervisor, se frenó en seco, se recolocó la túnica, se acicaló el pelo un poco, y respiró hondo para calmarse y recobrar el aliento. Cuando se sintió preparada, llamó a la puerta.

-Pase...-Ella así lo hizo- Ah, Srta. Granger,...es usted...siéntese. Tenemos que hablar.

A Hermione le entro el pánico. Ninguna frase que contenga un "tenemos que hablar" es buena señal. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y cuando aun pese a todo pronóstico es para algo bueno, el demoledor efecto negativo que esas palabras arrastran consigo estropea el momento de forma irreversible.

Aguantándose las ganas de preguntar qué pasaba, espero pacientemente a que su jefe terminara de amontonar unos papeles y revisar algunos documentos. Finalmente, tras una desquiciante espera, sacó una carpeta y se la pasó a la castaña. Tal y como ella leyó el nombre del archivo, los ojos se le abrieron como platos, algo que el hombre no paso por alto. La ojimiel no podía creer que la hubieran solicitado para ese caso.

-Te ha pedido a ti, Granger...

-¿Cómo? ¿Él?

-Si.

-¿Me ha solicitado a mi como su asistente legal?

-Así es...

-¡Pero no es posible!

-Pues dijo que o eras tú...o no hablaba.

-Pero...

-¡Granger! Escúchame bien...llevamos años esperando una ocasión como esta. Ha guardado silencio durante años...desde que le cogimos. Y ahora está dispuesto a hablar. Negocia con él, sácale todo lo que puedas...llega a un trato. Pero consigue la información.

Hermione respiró hondo, asintió, y volvió a mirar la carpeta. Se levantó despacio, y partió a su despacho. Tendría que leer el documento con mucha precaución. Tendría que estar preparada. Cuando llegó a su despacho, se dejó caer en la silla y suspiro. Cogió la carpeta, y volvió a releer la portada. En sus manos tenía el archivo de un mortífago. Uno que la había solicitado a ella precisamente como asistente. Con sumo cuidado, abrió el expediente de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, y comenzó a leer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Hermione entró en la sala de interrogatorios, una conocida sensación de congoja la llenó. Aun así, no se achantó. Caminó con paso firme hacia la silla vacía, y se sentó en ella. Alzando la vista, se encaró por primera vez con el hombre que allí la esperaba. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, en las pocas ocasiones que se había cruzado con él en su vida. Lucius tenía algo que imponía respeto. Era como un aura. El llenaba la habitación con su mera presencia. "Eclipsar" era la palabra que le venía a la mente a Hermione cuando lo miraba. Lucius tenía esa cualidad, eclipsaba cualquier otra cosa que tuviera a su alrededor.

Sacó de su maletín el expediente del mortífago, que la miraba en silencio con una sonrisa marca registrada de los Malfoy. Luego sacó un tintero, su pluma, y un fajo de pergaminos en blanco. Cuando hubo terminado, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa que los separaba, y para su sorpresa, el hizo el mismo gesto, haciendo tintinear sus cadenas en los grilletes de sus muñecas.

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy...-dijo con cierto resquemor en la voz.

-El mismo...

-Dicen que tienes algo que proponer.

-Así es...

-Te escucho.

-Antes de contar nada, Granger, quiero tu palabra.

-¿Mi palabra de qué?

-De que me darás algo a cambio...

-¿Quieres una reducción de condena? ¿O eludir la pena de muerte?

-Así es. Pero no para mí.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Hermione parecía realmente sorprendida. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Quiero que mi confesión reduzca la condena de otra persona, Granger. Quiero que otra persona no muera. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Eso dependerá Sr Malfoy...de quien sea esa otra persona. Y de lo que usted nos dé a cambio...

-Puedo contarlo todo, Granger. Quién, cómo, dónde, cuándo...soy un hombre de negocios, no ofrecería nada de valor inferior a lo que pretendo conseguir. Y pretendo además daros margen para regatear. Aunque no daré nada gratis. No cederé en ese punto...

-Usted no es un hombre de negocios, Sr Malfoy. Usted es un asesino.

-Dejémoslo en asesino de negocios...-Lucius volvió a sonreír, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Hasta estando los dos sentados a la misma altura, aquel hombre era imponente. Hermione se sentía cada vez más pequeña ante aquella avasalladora presencia y aquella aplastante seguridad en sí mismo.

-Lo que usted diga,...-carraspeó intentando volver al tema- ¿Quién sería el beneficiario de los privilegios que se le concederían por su confesión?

-Mi hijo.

-¿Qué?- ella volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-Las preguntas...Granger...las podrás hacer cuando me garantices que todo lo que diga repercutirá en un beneficio para Draco...Entonces, y solo entonces, responderé a todas tus preguntas...

é que ir a consultar a mis superiores y arreglar algunos papeles para poder comenzar con esto, Sr Malfoy...tengo autoridad para negociar, pero no para tomar las decisiones de autorizar o no los términos negociados...

-Ve entonces, Granger...tomate tu tiempo. Ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esperarte...

Lucius volvió a sonreír, mirándola con los ojos entornados. Su cinismo y su ironía eran corrosivos. Hermione tuvo un escalofrió. Recogió sus cosas y salió de allí en dirección a la biblioteca, para consultar la posibilidad de lo que se le había pedido. Y después al despacho de su jefe para legalizar la documentación. Tenía el presentimiento de que las siguientes sesiones con Lucius serian mucho más largas que esta primera. Y mucho más extrañas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres días después, Hermione consiguió lo que buscaba. Y volvió a la sala de interrogatorios. Hizo que los aurores trajeran a Lucius Malfoy. Cuando el hombre entró, se encontró a la joven sentada en su silla, con 4 montoncitos de documentos delante, al lado del tintero y la pluma. Lucius sonrió satisfecho, aquella leona intentaba tomar el control. Disfrutaría mucho quitándoselo...

-Esto...-dijo ella señalando un montón de papeles, que resultaron ser pergaminos en blanco- Es de lo que dependerá lo que usted obtenga, Sr Malfoy...depende de lo que acabe escribiendo en estos papeles, usted conseguirá una de estas tres opciones...-dijo señalando los otros tres tacos de papeles.

-Explíqueme entonces esas opciones...Granger...-el rubio se estaba divirtiendo viéndola tan seria y profesional.

-La primera opción...-dijo arrastrando hacia el uno de los montones- es que no nos diga nada útil. Que solo nos esté haciendo perder el tiempo. En ese caso, esta es la orden de su ejecución inmediata. Y tal y como salga por la puerta por la que ha venido, ira directo a la cámara de ejecuciones. Pero no irá solo. Su hijo lo estará esperando allí. Y vera como lo ejecutan a él antes de que lo ejecuten a usted... ¿lo ha entendido?

-Alto y claro... ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

-La segunda opción, es que nos diga cosas interesantes. Lo suficiente como para retirar la condena de muerte que pesa sobre Draco...y además, se le daría opción a una reducción de condena por méritos propios con el tiempo, pero aun así, no saldría de Azkaban en menos de 20 años.

-¿Y la tercera?- El hombre la miraba como si le estuviera leyendo la lista de la compra. Impasible. Inalterable. Si ese mortífago tenía emociones, no lo aparentaba.

-La tercera, es que si realmente nos ayuda, y su confesión facilita la captura de sus antiguos compañeros que nos han eludido hasta ahora, si nos da información realmente importante...la condena de muerte de Draco sería anulada. Se le reduciría la estancia en Azkaban de manera equitativa al valor de su información...

-¿Y si lo que tengo que decir, es realmente valioso...podría salir libre tal, como terminara de confesar?-Pregunto como si tal cosa.

-Si...si realmente lo vale.

-¿Y la herencia familiar de los Malfoy?

-Se me ha autorizado a negociar con eso también...-dijo ella sacando otro fajo de papeles y revisándolo- Depende, como siempre, del valor de su información, y lamento anunciarle que estos términos no son negociables. La mitad de su fortuna declarada se le seria devuelta a Draco. Así como su propiedad principal, Malfoy Minor. El resto de sus tierras y propiedades han sido confiscadas. En cuanto en sus activos en acciones y negocios...se verán sujetos a la misma regulación. La mitad pasará a las arcas del Ministerio mágico y la otra mitad a propiedad única de su hijo. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Como ya ha dicho usted...no es un punto negociable. ¿No?

-Así es...

-Entonces, Granger... ¿Por qué me pregunta si estoy de acuerdo?- El encajó una ceja con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella resopló.

-Me refería a si entiende usted los términos...

-Si...

-¿Estaría conforme en firmar según estos términos?

-Por supuesto...

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Lucius cogió los primeros dos montones y los juntó, rasgándolos juntos después, dejando sobre la mesa únicamente el acuerdo económico y la tercera de las opciones.

-Lo veo muy seguro de sí mismo...

-Soy un Malfoy...siempre estoy seguro de mi mismo...Y le recomendaría más papel para escribir, créame cuando le digo que le va ha hacer falta, Granger...

Hermione tuvo que reconocer, que cuando un Malfoy juega sin tirarse faroles, juega a lo grande. Lucius no exageraba cuando dijo que necesitaría más papel. No exageraba en absoluto. Le dio los nombres de todos los mortífagos que conocía. Algunos que ella sabía, otros que no había oído nunca. Otros que nunca habría sospechado. Le dio más de 50 nombres de víctimas de la maldición Imperius. Y otras tantas de gente que había alegado estar bajo esa maldición pero que en realidad eran seguidores del Señor Tenebroso y que habían mentido para salvarse. Le dio fechas, le dio localizaciones de puntos de reunión. Le dio direcciones de pisos francos y lugares donde se escondían los rezagados. Le dio claves, contraseñas, le dio alias y tapaderas.

Lucius le habló de hechizos y magias de las que Hermione no sabía nada, pero que al parecer los mortífago si conocían. Le dio las recetas de pociones que ellos solían usar. Le habló de sus trucos para pasar desapercibidos, y de cómo localizarlos. Le dijo como solían ocultar la marca tenebrosa, y de como podían hacerla visible de nuevo. Le habló de donde escondían a los gigantes, de cómo controlaban a los dementores, de donde vivían los licántropos que usaban en los ataques. Lucius Malfoy habló durante horas. Y cuando más tarde, Hermione dijo que se lo había contado todo, es que literalmente, lo había hecho.

Cuando por fin, Lucius calló, sin nada más que decir, Hermione lo miró sorprendida, mientras se masajeaba la muñeca que se le había dormido del esfuerzo de escribir tanto. Tras unos instantes, ella rompió ese incomodo silencio.

-Sr Malfoy...

-¿Si, Granger? ¿Hay algo más que quieras que te cuente que todavía no te haya dicho?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Ah...buena pregunta...te refieres a ¿por qué yo, un mortífago declarado y nada arrepentido que solo lamenta no haber cumplido su misión no solo decide confesar si no que exige que sea una sangresucia a la que mataría sin pestañear la única albacea y testigo de su confesión y últimas voluntades?

-Algo así, si...

-Muy simple, Granger...porque te conozco.

-Usted a mi no me conoce en absoluto...

-Te equivocas, Granger...te conozco. Conozco tu gran corazón...-dijo con cierta sorna- Tu sentido de la rectitud. Tu fiabilidad. Tan….tan Gryffindor. Santa Patrona de las causas perdidas, avatar de lo que es justo y recto, Te conozco...y has firmado un contrato conmigo. Has hecho un trato. Y yo he cumplido. Eso te ata a mí. Te encadenas a mí por tus palabras. Me has hecho una promesa. Y sé que harás lo posible y lo imposible para cumplirla...

-Podría romper los papeles tal y como salga de aquí y olvidarme de todo, Sr Malfoy...-dijo ella ofendida por la insinuación, pero sabiendo que él tenía razón. Le molestaba que él supiera tanto de ella.

-Pero no lo harás...-dijo él con una seguridad aplastante que la pilló desprevenida.

-Podría hacerlo...usted no puede saberlo.

-Pero sí que lo sé, Granger...Los buenos no solo sois idiotas...sois previsibles. Y tú, además, eres honrada- añadió con cierta repugnancia- ¿Podrías vivir con el cargo de conciencia de saber que me engañaste? ¿Qué confié en ti, en tu palabra, y que tú la rompiste a conciencia? ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos, Granger, y mentirme vil y descaradamente?

Ella lo miró aturdida. Vaciló un segundo. Un solo segundo. Pero él lo vio. Sonrió, y continúo hablando.

-No, Granger, no puedes. Porque para tu desgracia, eres buena. Y los buenos son honestos. Y tú has hecho un trato, y muy a tu pesar, vas a cumplirlo. Porque no podrías vivir con tu propia conciencia si no lo hicieras.

Lo que más le jodía a Hermione Jane Granger, era que ese petulante rubio orgulloso de sí mismo, que la miraba con condescendencia, tenía toda la razón.

-Sr. Malfoy...-dijo finalmente, sabiéndose perdida- una última pregunta...

-Tú dirás...

-¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué quiere que él se beneficie de esto? Podría salvarse usted...

-Porque Draco, tampoco es como yo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que Draco será culpable de muchas cosas...Granger. Puede ser un cabrón despiadado, será cruel y sádico...es muchas cosas. Pero no es un asesino...Es por mí que es como es. Yo le enseñe a ser lo que es. Solo intento corregir mi error. Y que Draco no pague por mis pecados.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y Lucius soltó una carcajada

-No me mires así, Granger...hasta los psicópatas homicidas que planeábamos una limpieza étnica y un holocausto tenemos corazón. Pequeño, retorcido, negro...pero tenemos corazón...Ahora vete, Granger...si no, harás que llegue tarde a mi ejecución. Nunca he sido impuntual, y no cometeré la descortesía de llegar tarde ahora...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa misma tarde, Lucius recibió su beso del dementor. Hermione no estuvo presente. Estaba ocupada. Los últimos documentos del indulto de Draco Malfoy estaban siendo firmados.

-Por cierto Granger...-comentó el secretario que la estaba ayudando a organizar la documentación y ponerla en orden- Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-La última voluntad de Lucius Malfoy...

El hombre le pasó una nota, sujeta a un pergamino. En el pergamino, Lucius había declarado que su última voluntad era que Hermione Granger, única y exclusivamente, fuera la supervisora legal de la libertad de su único hijo, su agente de la condicional, y la única abogada del ministerio a cargo de su caso. También había una notita, del puño y letra de Lucius, que ponía: "_Cuida de él, no dejes que acabe como yo. LAM_"

-¿QUÉ?- Hermione lo releyó todo con los ojos a punto de saltársele de las orbitas. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Hermione lo supo en ese entonces. Lucius había ganado. No solo salvaba a su hijo, si no que con su última voluntad, le amargaba la vida a una última sangresucia. Supo, que ese cabrón, aun muerto la había atrapado, con una correa hecha a base de palabras y promesas. Porque Lucius no tenía nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar. Además de la satisfacción de haberla atrapado en su propio juego.

El ministerio tenía lo que quería, Lucius había tenido lo que había querido. Draco sería libre...y Hermione...Hermione estaba de mierda hasta el cuello.

Ese cabrón debía estar riéndose en su tumba...a costa suya. Lo que Hermione no sabía, era cuanto. Lo que si tenía claro Hermione, es que un Malfoy siempre va con dobles intenciones, hasta cuando va con buenas intenciones.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La ojimiel tenía en las manos la llave de los grilletes de Draco. Y a Draco enfrente, justo en la puerta del ministerio.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy...-citó la ojimiel mostrándole un fajo de papeles y una pluma- Firma aquí, aquí, y aquí...y serás libre. Lee bien las condiciones de tu liberación. Si tienes cualquier duda, soy la agente de tu condicional.

Draco leyó, y firmó. Su antigua compañera de clase le abrió los grilletes, liberándolo de sus cadenas.

-¿Por qué tú, Granger?- Inquirió el rubio frotándose las magulladas muñecas.

Ella suspiró. Había preguntado lo mismo no hacía demasiado tiempo. Pensó durante unos segundos la respuesta. "Porque tu padre es un hijo de puta manipulador muy listo..." pero decir eso no le parecía apropiado.

-Porque tu padre consideró que yo era la única abogada lo bastante de fiar como para confiar en que mantendría mi palabra en su confesión y que eso, repercutiría en tu beneficio según sus deseos...-dijo satisfecha

Draco repasó esas palabras mentalmente y luego las sopesó bajo su conocimiento sobre su padre. Acabó mirando a Granger con una enorme sonrisa cínica.

-Veamos... él apeló a tus buenas intenciones y tus buenos sentimientos y acabó convenciéndote de que te sentirías culpable su no hacías lo que él quería,... ¿no?

Ella se desinfló de golpe y lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Todos los Malfoy sois iguales... ¿verdad?

-Unos son más Malfoy que otros...pero a grandes rasgos...si...

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, por alguna razón, se comprendían. Al menos en lo concerniente a Lucius.

-Anda,...vamos. Te acompaño a casa...-acabó por decir la ojimiel.

Habían preparado un traslador para la ocasión, y no tardaron mucho en llegar a Malfoy Minor. Una vez en la puerta, Draco la detuvo.

-Granger...

-¿Si?- repuso ella cuando ya se iba

-Pasa...te invito a una copa...-El rubio miraba con cierta reticencia la puerta cerrada de su propia casa, como si no quisiera entrar solo en aquella mansión llena de fantasmas y recuerdos.

-¿Quieres que beba contigo?- La ojimiel lo miró incrédula.

-Quiero beberme una copa...y no quiero hacerlo solo

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, y cuando el abrió la puerta, entró tras el rubio, dejando que él la guiara al salón. Draco cogió dos copas, las llenó y le tendió una a ella.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- Preguntó la leona con la copa en la mano.

-El rey a muerto...larga vida al rey.

-Vaya...eso ha sido muy muggle para ser un brindis a la memoria de Lucius Malfoy... ¿no crees?

-Quizás lo sea, Granger, pero las cosas cambian con los tiempos. Y los tiempos también cambian...-ambos se bebieron sus copas de un trago y el las volvió a llenar antes de continuar hablando- Y como otro proverbio muggle dicen...los que olvidan su pasado están condenados a repetirlo. Yo no pienso olvidar.

Esta vez, ambos bebieron en silencio. Luego, Hermione solo dejó su copa y se fue hacia la puerta. El rubio la acompañó.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- Preguntó el ojigris

-Pasado mañana. Tengo que venir a visitarte y asegurarme de que no te has fugado, ni vas por el mal camino, día a día durante un año. Después, durante un año una vez a la semana. Los siguientes cinco años...me tendrás aquí una vez al mes. Eso sin contar revisiones por sorpresa, siempre que quiera y esas cosas...

Draco pensó en ello. Y poco a poco...muy lentamente, una sonrisa torcida se le fue dibujando en la cara mientras miraba a Hermione.

-¿Mi padre te jodió a base de bien, eh?

-Mas te vale invitarme a una copa cada vez que venga...-le espetó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. No solo la había pillado el padre, si no que ahora el hijo encima se burlaba de ello.

-Descuida...

-Y no te metas en líos.

-No lo haré...

Se miraron en silencio, divertidos por la situación. Ambos eran cómplices. Ambos eran víctimas de la retorcida mente de Lucius Malfoy. Hasta cierto punto, se comprendían.

-Nos vemos el jueves entonces, Granger.

-Hasta el jueves, Malfoy.

-Llámame Draco...

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque soy Draco.

-Pero también eres Malfoy...

-Pero así es como llamabas a mi padre. Y no soy mi padre. Se cual es mi apellido y mi herencia, Granger...pero lo que más aprecio de todo lo que me ha dejado, es que me hizo libre. Ahora puedo elegir. Y no quiero ser un mortífago. Nunca lo quise. Pero tampoco quiero ser un héroe. Y ya que puedo elegir quien ser, y que ser...prefiero empezar por algo sencillo. Y ser solo Draco me parece un buen punto de partida... ¿no crees?

-Si...supongo que es una buena forma de empezar. Como quieras entonces. Nos vemos el jueves, Draco.

Ella sonrió, se giró y se fue. El rubio se quedó allí, en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirándola alejarse por el sendero del jardín. Se quedó hasta que ella desapareció en el horizonte de sus propiedades.

Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, y se volvió a meter en la casa. Caminó hasta el salón, cogió la botella de licor y una copa, y se acercó a uno de los retratos de Lucius. Se llenó la copa lentamente mientras hablaba con el retrato.

-Cabrón...que listo eras...lo planeaste todo, ¿verdad?

Draco miró el retrato con una ceja alzada. Lucius Malfoy había tenido muchos defectos. Pero quería a su hijo. Y sobretodo, lo conocía. No solo había querido salvarle la vida a Draco. Quiso limpiar su nombre.

Lucius había pedido que Granger, la sangresucia, fuera la única agente de su hijo, y ¿quién le negaría la última voluntad a un condenado a muerte? Lucius también sabía que en su lento proceso, la cercanía que acaba habiendo entre un preso y su agente.

Lucius sabía que su hijo tendría poco contacto durante algún tiempo. Excepto con Granger. Sabía que ella era emocional. Era una de los buenos. Y que ella no podría evitar querer sanar el corazón roto de Draco...Lucius sabía que Draco tendía a depender de una imagen materna, y que había perdido a su madre. Lucius sabía que Draco acabaría proyectando esa imagen maternal en Hermione. Y Merlín sabía que si había algo que Hermione si era, es que era maternal.

Porque Lucius sabía que lo que más limpiaría su nombre y el de Draco era que el se uniera a una sangre sucia...y Granger...Granger era la apropiada, por muchos motivos.

Y Draco lo sabía, era capaz de comprender esa capacidad de su padre de hacer planes dentro de planes, creando una reacción en cadena con efecto domino, que terminará justo donde él tenía planeado que acabará. Porque Lucius había sido un Malfoy y Draco también lo era. Y a fin de cuentas, solo un Malfoy puede entender a otro.

Draco se sirvió su copa, y la alzó con una sonrisa hacia el cuadro de su padre.

-¡A tu salud, bastardo manipulador!- entonó alegremente con una sonrisa irónica antes de vaciar la copa de un solo trago- ¡Y por lo irónico de que ni aun después de tu muerte pueda librarme de tus planes para mi futuro! Desde luego...tienes mérito.

Durante un buen rato, se quedó allí, luego paseo por la mansión vacía, sabiendo que durante mucho tiempo, solo él pasearía por allí. Quizás Granger de vez en cuando...en sus visitas.

Suspiró, y decidió irse a la cama. Sonrió de nuevo con resignación mientras se disponía a dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su propio dormitorio.

Puede que después de todo, a lo mejor, el maquiavélico plan de su padre saliera bien. Quién sabe,...quizás Lucius Malfoy había acertado por una vez en su vida. Quizás. Solo quizás por eso recibió con una sonrisa el beso del dementor. Quizás a través de su hijo, y muy a pesar de Granger, Lucius tuviera su redención.


End file.
